The present invention relates to an unlocking device in a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to an unlocking device adapted for unlocking an adjuster of the vehicle seat or a seat mounting of the vehicle seat.
In the case of pawl locking devices, such as are used in adjusters or seat mountings, it is known to use an unlocking device for retracting various safety elements from the pawl, so that same is able to open. For example, in the case of a locking mechanism for a freely pivotable seat back with clamping and catching elements for securing a locking pawl, as is disclosed in DE 44 39 644 C2, an unlocking occurs by a Bowden cable that engages a catching element. Normally, the Bowden cable is attached to an unlocking pin that is made integral with the catching element and projects from the locking mechanism through a guide slot. Depending on the engaging torque and existing play, the movement of the unlocking pin crosswise to its longitudinal axis can become difficult.